ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse and Jonas Go West!
Go West! is an upcoming 2018 American 3D computer-animated buddy comedy action film that is being produced by Splash Animation. It is scheduled to be released on October 19, 2018, by Paramount Pictures. Premise In the late summer of 1997, two boys named Jesse Herriman (Jeremy Shada) and Jonas Presley (Charlie Tahan) are hired to take a part in an action movie produced by the EmberMark Entertainment film studio in Los Angeles, California, but soon are pulled off track by an organization who relies heavily on them to reach the bottom of an incident involving the mysterious financial flopping of critically successful films from other studios. Cast *Jeremy Shada as Jesse Herriman *Charlie Tahan as Jonas Presley *Matt Frewer as Mark Ember, the founder and director of his eponymous film studio EmberMark Entertainment *James Franco as Carleton Ember, Mark's nephew and co-director More coming soon! Production Development Adrian Hancock developed the idea for a project titled Jesse & Jonas in 2010, originally centering on the titular protagonists, being hip hop fans, being sent to rehabilitation in an orchestral camp run by a greedy counselor after misbehaving at a party on the last day of school. In 2011, however, Hancock re-developed the film under its new title Go West! and its story, focusing more on the protagonists' mission to protect the film studios in California from unexpected bankruptcies. The announcement for the film was made in December 2014, along with the beginning of pre-production. The gathering of research and inspiration for the film took place in Los Angeles, California. The designs of the characters were caricatured and stylized specifically to resemble characters from animated television programs seen on Nickelodeon in the 1990's decade, such as the works of Klasky Csupo and Snee-Oosh. Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on October 27, 2017. In March 2016, the film was pushed forth to December 14, 2018, with The Doodle Toons Movie taking its place. In March 2017, the film was pushed forth again to October 24, 2018. Soundtrack Track listing Disc 1 # Intro / Physical Thing - Blackstreet # My Radio - Deborah Cox # M.I.B. Topic (skit) # Men in Black - Will Smith # Sultry Funk - MC Hammer # You Shouldn't Do That Here (skit) # I Can't Live Without My Radio - LL Cool J # Hey Mr. D.J. - Zhané # One Day (radio edit) - 2 Brothers on the 4th Floor # Studio Food (skit) # Diesel Power - The Prodigy # Remember That (clean edit) - Rakim # Apeman (skit) # Right Direction - En Vogue # Big Beat Souffle - Fatboy Slim # I Know You Got Soul - Eric B. & Rakim # Jesse's List (skit) # The Blueprint - Boogie Down Productions # Killing Me Softly with His Song - Fugees # Jonas' Sister (skit) # Hard Times / Outro - Kurtis Blow Disc 2 All music composed by John Debney. #We've Got Whirlwind #Somewhere Else... #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #The L.A. Needs You #Assault on EmberMark #Word on the Street #It Was a Blast Gallery Go West! (2018) Soundtrack disc 1.png|Disc #1 Go West! (2018) Soundtrack disc 2.png|Disc #2 Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Films directed by Adrian Hancock Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Go West!